Little Tipsy
by Fvckthisreality
Summary: Just a little Dean/Garth one shot


Dean couldn't pull away even if he wanted to, his drunken mind was buzzing and numb as he pulls the smaller man against his own body, holding his face in his hands as he kisses the dorky hunter. Garth letting out a small noise in the back of his throat as he returns it, tasting the alcohol on his tongue but makes no move to push the drunken man away. A hand slips to the back of Garth's neck and a leg in between his own, suddenly pressing against his groin. Startled, Garth gasps and pulls back, hitting his head against the wall he was currently pressed against.

He couldn't recall how this had happen, one moment they were drinking and talking about a current case the next, Dean was drunk out of his mind and a little affectionate. Scratch that, extremely affectionate. Hugging him, which Garth in deed, really loved but then they were kissing and he hadn't realized he was being back up against a wall until his back was pressed up against it.

Lips running down his neck brought the smaller man back to reality, his breath catching in his throat and let's out a a soft moan. His hands tighten on Dean's shoulders, digging into the fabric of his jacket and bites his bottom lip.

Dean smirks when he hear the other hunter moan, feeling the vibrations against his lips as he trails them up his neck to nip at the pulse just under his ear. He rubs the back of his neck with his thumb as the other hand found Garth's scrawny hip, firmly grasping it and pressing his hips into his.

"Dean." He hears him say, feeling Garth slightly shaking and grinds into him, earning a much loud response. Garth's head smacks against the plaster agains and groans, his body begin to follow Dean's and rolls his hips to meet the hunter's. "Agh, please Dean."

He didn't know what he was really asking for, all he knew was he didn't want the other to stop.

Garth hears a low groan and then there were teeth on his neck, biting and sucking at his skin hard enough that he knew there were going to be marks later on. The hand on his neck moves down to around his waist and feels him apply a little more pressure into his movements. His breathing was shallow and rapid, he could feel himself starting to falling apart in Dean's grasp. Gasps after small gasp begun to leave his lips as the larger man sped up his movements, his arm holding him tightly in place and moving on to kiss along his jawline. Garth moves his head to the side for him, closing his eyes to just focus on Dean's body, his touches and kisses. He could feel Dean's erection rubbing up against his thigh, Dean stops and fully presses against his body and moans.

"Damn it, Garth." Dean pulls back to look at his flushed face, and pulls back to tug at the buttons of his jeans. Garth stares back in a haze until he feels him fondling the front of his pants and looks down, seeing him opening them. Garth looks up to see him watching him with a heated look. "Do you want me to...touch you or anything?"

He was asking for permission?

"Yes." Garth tells him, almost begging him and pulls him back into a kiss. Moaning when Dean's rubbing against his straining cock, arching into his warm hand and wraps his arms around his neck. Dean smiles into his lips and pulls his erection free from the confinements of his jeans, the cool air on his heated skin man the smaller man shiver. Dean experimentally strokes him in his hand, enjoying the way the man's hips would shake with each movement.

"Ever had a man give you a hand job?" Dean asks, amusingly. Garth replies by shaking his head, too busying biting his bottom lip to answer. He was completely new to this.

Dean undid his own pants, taking out his hard cock to rub himself against Garth's and takes this moment to grasp the other man by his rear and pulling their hips together again. Both men groan, feeling their heated skins touch. Garth kisses him again, humming against his lips. He closes his eyes, enjoying feeling the hunter's mouth and the way their erections rubs against one another. Dean takes both of their cocks in a hand and strokes them, tugging the bottom of Garth's lip with his teeth. The other man's legs began to shake and leans back against the wall to keep himself from collapsing.

"Dean..." The Hunter's name slips from his lips, rolling his hips against Dean's own movements. He leans his head back, biting his bottom lip. He could feel that pressure building up in his belly and his hips begun to shakes with each thrust. His head falls forward against the other hunter's shoulder and moans his name again, feeling a thumb run over the heads of their erections. He was so close. Dean lets out a groan and pulls Garth's head off his shoulder to press another smothering kiss against his lips. Garth's body shakes, his hips jerking and comes over his hand. Crying out against Dean's mouth, his hands grasping the jacket tightly as he rut against him. It doesn't take Dean too long after to cum, white strains covering both of them.

Both were left in a after sex haze and panting. Dean steps back to give the other some space and putting his spent self back into his pants.

"You alright?" He asks the smaller man who just begun to gather his wits. Garth nods, trying to catch his own breath and pushing himself off the wall. A bit shaky from his knees being weak and stumbles over to the couch were they had sat before, leaning his spinning head against the back.

"I'm just trying to catch my breath."

Dean comes up and leans against the back of the couch, looking over to panting man. He gives a smile and ruffles his hair before standing up straight again.

"I'm going to go take a shower, you should too before Sammy gets back." He tells him, taking off his jacket and tossing it over onto the bed.

"Uh huh." Garth opens one eyes to peer over to the man, watching him take off his shirt and seeing flushed skin underneath. His eyes close tightly when Dean turns his head back towards him, not wanting him to catch him staring. He hears footsteps, they were coming closer and then there's a breath on his face. Garth opens an eyes to see him lean over the couch again, his face only inches from his own. A knowing smirk on his face.

"If you want, you could join me and save us a lot of time." Garth just gives a lazy groan, closing his eye again. He didn't feel like moving yet but Dean'sersistent and pulls him up over the back of the couch despite his half-hearted protests. He was too exhausted to care and a hot shower did sounded nice.


End file.
